Home Province of Princia
The Home Province of Princia, is a province of the Princian Republic & Principality. It is in the northwest of the United Kingdom and consists of a small part of the beach in West Kirby, England. Most laws are partially based off of the laws of the United Kingdom. The Home Province of Princia's 3-digit country code is "PRN." History The Foundation Era Republic of the Wirral The Republic of the Wirral, often shortened to just the Wirral, was the predecessor state of the Principality of Princia, an earlier form of Greater Princia. It was established in 2015 (exact date unknown) before it transitioned into a principality, which the Prince renamed to Princia. Principality of the Wirral The Principality of the Wirral was a short-lived provisional state which would become the Principality of Princia. The Princian Era Principality of Princia The Principality of Princia (not to be confused with the Principality of Greater Princia) was an absolute monarchy led by Prince Joshua I, established after the people of the Republic of the Wirral voted to became a principality. The word "Princia" comes from the Albanian word "princi", meaning "the land of the prince". The Imperial Era United Principality of Merseyside and Cheshire After the expansion of the Principality of Princia, Prince Joshua I thought a new name for the country would be necessary, to include all the lands Princia now encompassed in Merseyside and Cheshire. Princian Empire The Princian Empire was the empire created after the United Principality founded 3 colonies, the Monarchy of Flintshire, the Kingdom of Tokorya and the Colony of Greater Manchester. The Greater Era Principality of Greater Princia Prince Joshua I decided to dissolve the Princian Empire completely, since he and the Princian government saw no point in the Princian Empire claiming lands it had no authority over. After the dissolution, the Principality of Greater Princia was created, claiming only lands it could maintain its rule over. Confederation of Greater Princia Following the foundation of the Protectorate of Atiscross, the United Democratic Party (UDP) suggested that Greater Princia's colonies should have an equal amount of autonomy to Greater Princia itself - prompting the foundation of the Confederation of Greater Princia, a union of "constituent realms", of which Principality of Greater Princia (renamed to the Principality of Princia) became a realm of, along with its colonies: Atiscross and Stonne (Princian Administrative Region only). The 2nd Imperial Era Imperial Princia Imperial Princia, or the 2nd Princian Empire, was an authoritarian dictatorship ruled by Emperor Cordél. It was created after the government of the Confederation of Greater Princia was overthrown during the Princian Coup D'état on 5th February 2020. The Principality of Princia (renamed to just, Princia) became an Imperial Possession of Imperial Princia and therefore fell under the rule of Senator Joshua (formerly Prince Joshua of Princia) The Democratic Era Princian Republic & Principality The Princian Republic & Principality is a reformed version of the Confederation of Greater Princia, and was created after Senator Joshua (now Prince Joshua) threatened to start a rebellion against the dictatorship of Imperial Princia if democratic reform wasn't undertaken. Geography Counties Lordshires Maps Counties . . . . . . . Districts & Lordshires Category:Greater Princia Category:British micronations Category:British Micronational Time